Don't leave
by Seine
Summary: This is a fic on Ken's family, based on the song, Family Portrait, by Pink, and the movie, Enough.Sad and violent. Chapter 4 up!
1. Don't go, please!

ELP: This is a sad tale staring Ken and based on the song Family Portrait, by Pink. I was just listining to it.  
Sammy: *sniff* So sad, this story is.  
Ken: You're evil, ELP. Oh, you're very evil.  
ELP: Yeah, thanks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken sat up in his bed as he heard his mother crying and his father yelling. He lays back down and lisens to   
the crying and yelling, silently wishing it would stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's  
Tearing me down  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken bolts upright in his bed once more as he hears glasses breaking. He starts wishing it would stop now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear glasses breaking  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said  
You fight about money  
About me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken was getting frightened. If it got worse, he didn't now what would happen, knowing his father. He was living in  
World War 3 for all he was concerned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He silently wishes it would be over. He puts his hands over his ears to cover the sound, but fails. The yelling gets  
worse, and he wonders, Why can't we get along and be a family? Why couldn't they work it out? Is it my fault?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken hears his dad yelling, I'm leaving!, and hides under the covers, scared to death. His mom is now crying, why?  
He hoped to the world that his dad didn't leave. He needed him.It would hurt to much. He knew they were going to  
start fighting now about why his brother died. They always did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken starts to remember why he ran away today, why he ran from then noise.The anger and the yelling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yep. He was officially in World War 3, because his parents were in the heated stage of the argument.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The screaming and crying gets worse. Ken looks at the family portrait they had done. They looked so happy.  
But they weren't. It was hard to look happy with his family. Because they weren't happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
Comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The argument ends with a shrill cry of, I'm leaving!, Ken gasps as he hears his dad slam the door behind him. And   
only then he starts to cry. The pain just won't stop. Neither will his father.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little boy forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And he keeps crying over and over:  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ELP: End. I hope you like. And people think Ken has great parents? Not here.  
Sammy: Yeah, reminds me of.......Better not say it, ELP'll get emotional again. 


	2. No

ELP: Yep, this does have a second chapter.  
Sammy: ELP doesn't own digimon, or anything, for that matter.  
ELP: Yeah.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken woke up slowly. He snapped back into reality when he remembered what went on the in the night.He climbed out of his bunk bed.  
Wormmon awoke, and followed Ken after he had dressed.Ken pulled open the door and gasped. His mother was huddled in a corner,  
sobbing, and was surrounded by broken glass. The room was totaled, as far as Ken could see.His mom looked up at him. Her eyes were  
red and she had a bruise on her face.Her lip was split.Ken ran over and kneeled down beside her, tending to her wound. She sat there,   
silent, already knowing that it would be useless. Ken always did this when his father hit her. But he always pushed away when he hit him.  
Almost like he was covering the pain with pity and anger.Ken cleaned the wound in a sickening silence. He was getting sick of this.His dad  
would yell, I'm Leaving! And come back drunk, and start hitting his mother. He didn't want his father to leave, he needed him. But this was   
getting to his already short temper.He didn't know if his emotions could take this much longer. And then his pysical side would take over.  
And then his father would overpower him and crush his spirits by hitting him harder and more. Amazing what anger and beer does to you.  
" Mom,please, if he does this again, hit back.Please, or call the cops.Please, I can't take this anymore. My anger is getting the best of me,  
and I'm pretty sure you don't like the fact of getting beaten all the time." She nodded,to shocked to speak. He smiled a bit. He stood up and  
helped her to her feet. He grabbed the broom and swept away the glass, making a safe path for her.She walked as if in a trance to her  
room. She layed down in the bed and immediatly fell asleep.Ken sighed and continued sweeping the floor. When he was done, the room   
looked like there was never a fight, except for the blood stains on the walls. Ken sighed and grabbed a cloth and wet it, then scrubbed the  
walls down, the blood staining the rag. He was done in about 5 minutes. Then, in burst his father, angry as a bull. He took one glance at Ken  
and anger flashed through his face and stayed there.   
" What are you doing boy?" He growled. Ken flinched. In Ken language, that ment, I'm about to beat you into a pulp. Ken gulped.  
" T-There was red stuff on the wall, a-and glass on the floor, so I cleaned it up." He stuttered out.Ken put the rag away and slowly made his   
way into his mom's room.  
" Where do you think you're going?" His father asked, advancing slowly. Ken was in the doorway of her room.  
" Away from you!" He yelled. He jumped into the room and locked the door. Wormmon was aleady in there. Ken grabbed the bookshelf,and   
his newly awoken mother helped him tip it over and push it infront of the door. He took some shelves down and shoved them onto the   
tipped over book shelf. He ran to the window.There was a fire escape under their window.  
" Mom! There's a fire escape under here! We can get out!" He wispered. She nodded and pulled on a coat. She used a scarf to cover the wound.  
It was winter. Luckily, Ken had slipped on a heavy sweater over his yellow shirt. Wormmon sprung a strong web down to the bottom.Ken   
helped his mother to get on the line. She slid down fast onto the ladder and climbed down to the ground. Wormmon slid down with speed, right  
to the ground, even. Ken slid down and reached the ground as soon as his father managed to break down the door. He grabbed his mothers  
arm and yanked her out of the ally.He pulled her all the way to the police station, stopping infront of it.  
" Listen mom, either we go in there, and get the hell out of this mess, or we get hurt the rest of our lives.You choose." He said stiffly, supressing  
pain.His mother slowly led him into the police station. He was glad she chose to get the hell out, and he was also glad that they got away.Maybe  
the critizem won't be that bad on T.V, or his friends might not be mad about him not telling him.Whatever the price to pay, he was going to stop  
this now.They walked up to the assisting desk.  
" Hello. What would you like?" The lady at the desk said.Ken's mom faultered for a second. Ken helped her out in that way.  
" Ummm....We have a domestic problem. Who can you direct us to?" Ken asked strongely. The lady looked at his mom and then at him.  
" Alright. Just go down the hall and up the stairs, then turn right. Ms. Crowely will help you from that point out." Ken nodded. He and his mom  
gloomily walked down the hall, up the stairs, and turned right.{ Yes, I do mean Ms.Crowely, like Ozzy Osborne's song, Mr.Crowely.}A lady in a black  
shirt and pants was sitting at the desk. They walked up to her.  
" Ummm...This is the domestic violence area, right?" Ken asked. Ms.Crowely nodded.Ken's mom shifted a little.  
" Yes. This is it.Do you have a problem?" She asked.Ken nodded.  
" Yes." He stated simply. Everyone knew about digimon, so Wormmon was okay to be on Ken's shoulder.Ms.Crowely nodded.  
" Please. Procede into the office. Mr.Denton will be waiting. He'll help you." She smiled sweetly and pointed to the door.Ken smiled a little and  
walked with his mother into the oversized room. Sitting at a desk was a guy in a trench coat. He had a pair of sunglasses on his face and a black  
bullet proof vest underneath. His black slacks and boots finished of the look.  
" Hello. My name is J.C Denton. What is the trouble here?" He asked. Ken sighed and took a seat. His mother did the same, still silent.  
"He's not here. He's at home raging. My father." Ken said, bowing his head down.  
" So, he hit you both?" J.C asked. Ken sighed. His mother finally spoke up.  
" Many times. He didn't hit Ken this time, but he did hit me. It's been like this since Sam died, our other son." Ken was glad that she was talking.  
" And, you never came here before?"He asked.She nodded.J.C sighed. This was always different.  
~~~~~~~~  
ELP: Heh.Wow.  
Sammy: R&R. 


	3. Enough

ELP: Yep, this does have a third chapter.  
Sammy: You don't own digimon.  
ELP: Yep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
J.C slowly removed his glasses, revealing shot blue eyes.  
" Well, since you have never came hear before, how many times does he hit you?" He asked.Ken sighed.Wormmon could see that this was  
hard for his partner. He knew Ken hated getting beaten.He must have finally had it that day.  
" At least 20 times a month, he starts arguing with Mom, and then he yells, I'm leaving, and then he comes back drunk and hits anyone who  
is up, or asleep." Ken answered stiffly.The emotions that were being bottled up, were getting stronger. He was saving them for something.  
" Well, I suggest, and this is just a suggestion, that you fight back. Here is something for you, ma'am. You have the instintual right, and this  
can bend any law, to protect you and your offspring.And for you, young man," He turned to Ken wiht solid eyes, completely unblinking.  
" Self defense, Is not murder." Those words shocked Ken. Murder? What did he think he was, a psychopath?  
" Anyway, if you both fight back to this torture, then it won't be against the law, and you young man, are old enough to decide who you want  
to live with. You get a say in the matter.Here is something that will protect you, and I also want you to go to my brother, Paul Denton. He will  
teach you much about defending yourself. More then anyone else can.He's got gear and everything you need.Be careful.Now go over there,  
and start learing how to defend yourself." He stated the whole thing.Ken's eyes narrowed and he slowly got up and took the card.  
" Thank you. Now, this won't get on the press, right?" He asked nervously. J.C nodded.  
" Nope. Not unless you tell them."He replied. Ken nodded. His mother got up and thanked J.C.They walked out of the office.They got out of the  
police station.They walked across the street to a gym. Ken went up to the fromt desk, were a man that looked like J.C sat. He had a blue   
sleeveless shirt on with black sweat pants. He had blue wristbands on, and white sneakers.He looked up at them.  
" Ahhh....You must be the two people that J.C said would be coming. My name is Paul. This is my gym. I'm only excepting self defense cases."  
He sounded alot like his brother: A nice, calm voice.  
" Umm....My name is Ken and this is my mom." Ken said, a little nervous.Paul smiled.  
"Don't worry. It won't take that long, only about a month. By then, if you work out right, you will become a force to be reckoned. Now, I think  
that I'll teach your mom the simple tactics of evasion and unseen force, while I'll teach you everything I know. Okay?Okay. Follow me. I'll get  
you some gear." He lead them to a large room with a blue cushion floor.There were some work out things, like bars and weights.He led them   
across the floor to a door. He opened the door and fished some stuff out.  
" Here. You will like these, Ken.Your mom won't need them."He handed Ken a muscle shirt much like his, only it was grey. He handed him a   
pair of sweats, witch were black.He insructed him to go up the stairs and change in the bathroom. He did so.When he came down, he looked  
like he could take on the world. But something was missing.  
" Something's missing. Take of your shoes and socks." Ken obliged, neatly pilling them near the wall. Paul placed a white headband on Ken's  
head, making him really look like a pro. Ken was well built. A nice body, if you were to ask anyone.His sides and some of his chest showed   
through the neck and arm holes, witch were over extended.  
"Ummmmm, okay." He said.His hair hung a little bit over the top edge of the headband, making him look like a street fighter.Paul laughed.  
" Now come with me. I'll teach you some stuff."He said as he lead Ken and his mom to the middle area.  
It was like that for a month. Teaching and learning, until the last day.They walked in the gym.Paul was there.  
" Any troubles?" He asked. Ken shook his head.  
" No, we stayed in the Digiworld. This is the last lesson, right?" Paul nodded.Ken sighed. He had grown in the last month.He was very toned,and  
he could defend himself very well.It was the last lesson.Paul lead them to the room. They had changed in a minute.  
" Lay down on the ground." Ken did this.He layed there with his eyes closed.Paul started backing away.  
" Listen to my voice." He was backning away until he was at Ken's feet.  
" He thinks he's won." He stepped closer, raising his foot high.Ken listened very carefully, hearing the foot raising, knowing the kick would   
follow.  
"As sure as your father is a coward, he will try to kick you. Block that kick." His foot lashed down. Ken grabbed his foot in mid kick and pulled,  
making Paul topple over. Ken was on him in a second, his hands clenched on his head.He let go and backed up.Paul smiled.He lept up and  
threw a swivel kick at Ken. He blocked and went down, tripping Paul. He lept up before Paul hit the ground. Paul smiled again.  
" Very good. Now, tell me, what will you do, if he tries to hurt you?" He asked, unknowing that there were 5 figures watching them.  
" Attack." Ken said sharply. Paul nodded, circling the still Ken like a hawk.  
" And what will you do, after you attack." He asked again.  
" Nothing." Ken said, once again sharply. The figures listened close, quite shocked.  
" And,why, will you do nothing?" Paul asked, coming face to face with Ken.  
" Because I never stop attacking." The last words made the figures dash out, very shocked.Ken sighed, greatful for the clapping of Paul.  
" Good. Now I will arm you."  
~~~~~~~~~`  
ELP: Long. Yes, I did take some lines and based this story off of the movie, Enough.  
Sammy: R&R, and If you are a girl, who doesn't mind violence, watch that movie, Enough. 


	4. No and No

ELP: New chapter. This is the second final chapter. Very graphic.  
Sammy: You don't own Digimon or Enough, ELP.  
ELP: I know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken walked with Paul to an area in the back of the gym. Paul opened a door and led Ken into a small room. It was littered with weapons.  
Paul grabbed a pair of wraps and 6 large and bulky rings, made of metal.  
" Ken, open your hands.Put 3 rings on each hand, on the front 3 knuckles.Then put the wraps over them.Keep them on, everywhere you go.  
If anyone asks, just tell them that you went gothic.Okay?" Ken let out a chuckle as he put them on. His hands felt like they always were in the  
wraps. It felt natural.He did a few jabs with them to make sure.Yep, it was great. Next Paul grabbed a white muscle shirt, and handed it to Ken.  
" Put it on and keep it on. No matter what. It's summer, so there won't be a problem. Except for girls who just plain faint at the sight of you like  
that.And jealous boys. Don't worry." Ken slipped his shirt of and put the opne he was handed on. It showed his sides, and some of his chest.  
He was so going to get glomped.It was a funny thought, him getting glomped and mugged by a bunch of girls.Paul grabbed a pair of slacks.  
They looked like jeans, but they were flexible.  
" Put these on and keep them on.They have built in metal knees, but don't affect running, but they stop any pain from falling on your knees."Ken  
put them on, a pile of clothes that were his now in a shelf.Paul handed him a red version of his headband. Ken put it on, making him look like a  
street fighter.Paul handed him a pair of sneakers.He put them on. Yep, he looked like he was from Tekan 3. Paul looked over him.A light bulb  
went on and he grabbed a silver cross from the shelf.He handed it to Ken.  
" This has a little blade in it. Hang it around your neck. The blade is sharp enough to cut through wood." Ken nodded and hung it around his neck.  
It's shiny cross part hung loosely on his chest.Paul nodded.  
" You look normal. Go to this digiworld, fight your enemy, and remember what I tought you when you have to face your father. Now go." Ken bowed  
and ran out of the room. He slowed his pace, and he and his mom camly walked over to the computer. They were transported to the digiworld.  
Ken looked around. There was nothing but peace.Except for the fact that the DD now had to defend against another bad guy. This was a great  
Tyrronomon, THe battle master. He was called Grandtyrronomon. He was a nasty mega and was trying to take over the Digiworld.Ken looked   
around and spotted his friends. He ran over to them. He had made Miyako babysit Wormmon, because he didn't want him getting hurt.He ran over  
with his mom to them.Fightmon looked human, but they were all red and had gills and fins on thier faces.Their eyes were alien like.  
" Hi-" He was cut of by the roar of an army. But that army only consisted of 3 or 4 Fightmons. THey liked to fist fight and they were vicious.Not as  
vicious as his father, though. He smirked and got ready, his gym attire haden't changed.The rest were digivolving. His mom went behind them, a   
little freaked. Two of the 4 Fightmons dashed Flamdramon and Digmon. They held them of. One of the Fightmons jumped a Shurimon, who swiftly  
dodged and tried to counter. The last rushed Ken. Ken smirked. The Fightmon tried to get in a swift left punch, but Ken quickly dodged and used his  
fist, making it collide with the Fightmons gut. The Fightmon coughed, hanging almost limply on Ken's upward fist. They didn't move.The Fightmon  
fell of of his fist, gasping for air.Ken back away. The other Fightmons had been deleted already. With teamwork. The Fightmon got up, and dashed  
Ken. It used a flip kick. Ken was ready, and blocked with two hands by grabbing the foot.He pulled forward with one hand, outsretching the other.  
His hand collided with the face of Fightmon. It blanched and fell on it's back, the pressure of the hit to much.Ken leered down at it. It jumped up  
and tried to kick him in the face. He jumped out of the way and turned it's kick into a sleeper by dashing under it's upraised leg, and then slapping  
on the lock. The Fightmon slowly lost consience, and fell limp. With a twist of his arms, Fightmon's neck snapped, and it deleted.Ken stood there for  
a moment.He hoped he wouldn't have to use that again. Everyone ran up to him. Miyako's jaw dropped a little. Ken looked extremely hot, as in cute,  
in those cloths. The way the cross was, and the way his chest and sides show, he looked very hot indeed.She noticed that there were patches of   
metal on hid knees, and that his headband was red for a reason. Then it hit her.  
" You were the one that was in the self defence gym, by the police station!" SHe exclaimed. His mom had backed out a little, behind the group, so  
she wouldn't cramp his style. Ken stuttered a little then,  
" Yes. I had to get defence lessons." Davis scratched his head a little.  
" Hey, I think you might have been that person I saw go into the domestic violence office while I was mopping the floors!" Ken choked a little.  
" Ummmmmm......Maybe......" He replied, a little nervous.  
" You have a little explaining to do." Miyako stated, a little pissed.  
~~~  
ELP: R&R.  
Sammy: I don't feel so good....Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that last candy bar{ Pukes}  
ELP: Crude, Sam, very crude. MOM,GET THE MOP!!!!!!!! 


End file.
